Conventional aircraft wheel and brake assemblies comprise rotating and stationary components. During braking, vibration of a wheel and brake assembly, including an axle assembly, may occur. Such vibration may be influenced according to vertical and lateral bending modes of an axle assembly. Axle and brake vibration can result in damaged aircraft components if not properly managed.